


Dilemma

by RealityRudy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Isak og Even, M/M, Mikael - Freeform, SKAM, SKAM - Freeform
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityRudy/pseuds/RealityRudy
Summary: Isak og Even har vært sammen en stund. De har det veldig bra, og har lagt den vanskelige tiden bak seg. Even har ingen kontakt med de gamle vennene på Bakka, og han har ikke fortalt Isak så mye om livet før han kom til Nissen. Plutselig en dag dukker Mikael, bestekompisen fra Bakka, opp og vil ha kontakt igjen. Han har akkurat kommet ut av skapet.





	1. Tilbake til start

Når Even kommer ut av klasserommet etter siste time, står Mikael og venter på ham i gangen. Even kikker nervøst rundt seg for å sjekke om Isak eller en av gutta er i nærheten, så går han bestemt bort til Mikael. 

«Hva gjør du her?», freser Even irritert. Det er bare et par dager siden han snakket med Mikael på telefonen, og erklærte vennskapet deres for avsluttet. Han trodde at han lukket døren for alltid. 

Han venter ikke på svar, men tar tak i jakka til Mikael og trekker ham med seg inn i nærmeste tomme klasserom. Mikael gjør ikke motstand, han bare ser ned i gulvet og gir ikke noe hint til hvorfor han er der.  
Even skjønner ikke hvorfor ikke Mikael sier noe. Han bestemmer seg for at angrep er det beste forsvar. 

«HVA? Hva er det du vil? Jeg trodde jeg hadde gjort det klinkende klart for deg at jeg ikke er interessert!» Even er sint. Han kjenner pulsen stige. Hvorfor skal Mikael komme her nå og forstyrre. Nå som....som han og Isak har det så bra. Han får en merkelig følelse i magen, og han forstår ikke helt selv hvorfor han er så rasende.

Mikael sier fortsatt ingenting. Han bare står der, blikket i bakken, det mørke, rufsete håret ser ut som det kunne trenge en kam. Han ser sliten ut. Even kjenner et blaff av sympati og dårlig samvittighet. Han husker alt for godt en annen gutt som så ut som han kunne trenge en god natts søvn for bare noen få måneder siden.  
Endelig løfter Mikael blikket. Han setter øynene i Even. 

«Jeg tror deg ikke», sier han med smale øyne. «Den kjemien vi hadde som venner, nærheten, humoren, alt. Jeg har aldri hatt det sånn med noen. Jeg VET at du hadde følelser for meg på Bakka. Men jeg var feig, turte ikke å følge hjertet mitt.» Mikael tar et skritt i retning Even. 

Even trekker seg unna, før han roper «HVA er det du ikke forstår?». Stemmen høres ut som den er 15 år og nettopp har kommet i stemmeskiftet. «Jeg er sammen med Isak! Jeg er lykkelig, vi har det bra sammen», kjefter han. Even skulle ønske han følte seg like selvsikker som han høres ut. 

Even ser at Mikael later som han ikke hører. Det Mikael sier er sant, de hadde et fantastisk vennskap. På et tidspunkt kunne de to lese hverandre som en åpen bok. Nå ser Even at Mikael ikke har tenkt å gi opp. 

«Vi hadde noe. Noe ekte! Det var noe mellom oss», erklærer Mikael. Blikket hans er intenst, og Even kjenner at aggresjonen sakte byttes ut med noe han trodde var borte. 

Mikael tar enda et skritt frem. Even tar instinktivt et skritt tilbake. Denne gangen tilbys han ikke flukt, og han kjenner at ryggen treffer den harde murveggen. Mikael står så nært at han kjenner varmen fra kroppen hans. 

«Men, jeg…» protesterer han nervøst til ingen nytte.

Mikael sier ikke mer. Han dytter Even opp mot veggen, og setter høyrebenet sitt mellom Evens ben. Blikket hans viker ikke fra Evens når han presser dem selvsikkert fra hverandre. Mot sin vilje kjenner Even at hver eneste nerve i kroppen er aktivert. Han vil rømme, men blir holdt i jerngrep av blikket til Mikael. Ansiktet hans er bare noen millimeter fra Mikaels, og Even vet at han er i trøbbel nå. Han både ser og føler hvordan Mikael lener seg inn, pusten hans er varm mot leppene til Even. Han holder pusten, ute av stand til å gjøre noe. De står sånn i det som føles som en evighet. Så trekker Mikael seg tilbake. Even hater seg selv for sekundet med skuffelse, før lettelsen flommer over ham. 

«Det er noe her, og du vet det», sier Mikael og svelger hardt. 

Da Mikael har gått, skynder Even seg ned på guttedoen. Heldigvis er det tomt. Han føler seg skjelven og har en stor klump i magen. Han lener seg på vasken, bøyer nakken, og stirrer ned i sluken som om han håper på å finne en åpenbaring der. Han kikker kjapt opp i speilet, men trekker blikket til seg. Han klarer ikke å se seg selv i øynene.


	2. Ønskedrøm

Even holder de mørke, myke krøllene til Mikael mellom fingrene sine. Så bråvåkner han. 

Han åpner øynene, svett, klam, kåt. Dette er tredje natten han drømmer om Mikael, selv om han ikke har snakket med ham siden episoden på skolen for en uke siden. Han ser på klokka. Den er 04.40. Rastløs, ute av stand til å sovne igjen, står han opp. 

Han beveger den lange kroppen bort til vinduet. Han trenger frisk luft, det er det han trenger. Iskald luft for å oppklare tankene med. Kjøle ned kroppen. Han åpner vinduet, og setter seg i vinduskarmen. Nattefrosten slår mot ham, og han registrerer at det har snødd litt. Isak pleier å sitte tvers overfor ham. Even smiler ved tanken. Hvis han ikke skjerper seg, så står han i fare for å miste Isak som han har kjempet så hardt for å bli sammen med. De har allerede vært igjennom så mye. Eller, Isak har vært igjennom så mye. Alt som skjedde var jo på grunn av Even. Selv om han vet at Isak har tilgitt ham, får han fortsatt vondt inni seg ved tanken på Isak som løper rundt på Grønland og leter etter en naken Even. De brutale ordene til Sonja, som han har fått gjenfortalt, føles som en dolk i hjertet. 

Even hutrer. Han er iskald på nesen og føttene, og han bestemmer seg for at det er nok frisk luft. Han lukker vinduet og ser bort på den tomme plassen i sengen, hvor Isak pleier å ligge. Mamma sier alltid at frisk luft og mosjon hjelper mot det meste. Nå funderer han på om hun har rett. Han smiler igjen. Han blir varm fra topp til tå ved tanken på Isak i sengen hans. Han går og legger seg på Isak sin side for å føle seg nær ham, og sovner med en gang. 

Han drømmer om brune øyne og mørkt krøllete hår.


	3. Cheesy

«Hvorfor vil du aldri henge med gutta mer, a?» Isak ser spørrende på ham, og spørsmålet blir hengende i lufta. 

De sitter på en benk utenfor skolen, og har akkurat takket nei til kebab på Bislett med gutta. Even vet ikke helt hva han skal svare. At han har dårlig samvittighet for noe han ikke engang har gjort. At han ikke klarer å se seg selv i øynene, og i hvert fall ikke folk som stoler på at han aldri vil såre Isak. At bare det å sitte her, er en løgn. Han fumler med telefonen sin og henger med hodet. 

«Aldri er kanskje litt overdrevent da», sier han og snur hodet mot Isak. «Du elsker ikke alltid å henge med mine venner du heller». 

«Det er fordi vennene dine er gamle og veldig lite kule, akkurat som deg.» Isak ler og dulter Even i siden.

Even klarer å presse fram et halvhjertet smil «Kan vi ikke bare dra hjem til deg? Har du noe grønt?», Even ser håpefullt på Isak. Det hadde vært sykt deilig å tåkelegge hjernen akkurat nå. Men det kan han bare glemme. 

«Nei. Vi kan godt dra hjem til meg, men vi dropper det grønne. Du er all rusen jeg trenger», Isak lener seg ned og fram, finner blikket til Even og smiler så han kjenner det helt ned i tærne. 

«Cheesy» smiler Even tilbake. Han har lyst til å klamre seg til Isak. Klemme kroppen hans mot sin til alle dumme drømmer om Mikael er borte. Det gjør fysisk vondt å tenke på at noen andre enn Isak er i bevisstheten hans. Isak forstår ikke hvor alvorlig situasjonen er, og hvordan kan han det? Han aner ingenting om Mikael. Det knyter seg i magen på Even. 

Isak later som han blir sjokkert «Cheesy? Cheesy! Snakker du om ost til meg, ostesmørbrødmasteren? Ingen er bedre enn meg til å lage ostesmørbrød" Isak hopper ned fra benken og later som han er Jon Favreau. 

Even klarer ikke å la være å le «ja, nå var du kul, du». 

«Ah, se der. Mitt oppdrag er fullført», sier Isak og legger pannen sin mot Evens. «Jeg elsker kanskje ikke å henge med vennene dine, men jeg elsker deg» sier han med innlevelse.


	4. Mamma

«Mamma» Even hever stemmen litt for å få oppmerksomheten hennes. 

Mamma kikker opp fra telefonen. Hun har blitt medlem av en facebookgruppe, og nå er det nesten umulig å få kontakt med henne. Even rister oppgitt på hodet. 

"Mhmm" svarer hun distré.

«Tror du det er bedre å starte et forhold som venner, og så utvikle noe mer derfra, eller bør man starte med lidenskap og så bygge et vennskap etterpå?» 

Mamma legger bort telefonen. «Oi, Even, det var litt av et spørsmål.» Hun gransker ansiktet hans etter ledetråder «har dette noe med Isak å gjøre?» 

Even vurderer hva han skal fortelle, men bestemmer seg kjapt for å legge alle kortene på bordet. 

«Mikael tok kontakt med meg», sier han stille.

Mamma ser på ham og venter på mer. 

«Han sier at han har følelser for meg.» Knuten i magen strammer seg. Han vet med seg selv at det bare er én løsning på dette, men han klarer ikke å forholde seg til det nå. Han håper at mamma har noen smarte råd. Even plukker på telefonen sin. Lar den snurre mellom fingrene. Rundt, rundt. Den taler sitt tydelige språk. Han sliter. 

«Okay?», sier mamma, «er det noe han har funnet ut nå? Dere var jo veldig gode venner lenge» 

«Han visste at han likte meg som mer enn en venn da vi gikk på Bakka også, men han var ikke klar for å komme ut av skapet. Og jeg var jo sammen med Sonja, så det var ikke enkelt for noen av oss.» Even tenker tilbake. Det virker så lenge siden, men egentlig har det bare gått et år. 

Mamma nikker «Skjønner» 

Ingen av dem sier noe på en stund. 

«Hva tenker du om det da?», spør mamma. 

«Jeg vet ikke. Jeg er helt utafor. Jeg var kjempeforelska i Mikael. Jeg syntes han var den smarteste, kuleste gutten på jorda. Og den kroppen da…»

«OK, greit! Det holder!» mamma ler. Even ler også. 

«Men så ble jeg manisk, og da forsvant Mikael.» fortsetter Even «Jeg følte at han sviktet meg, og det sitter skikkelig dypt.» Even legger hånden over hjertet for å indikere hvor smerten sitter «Vi var bestevenner og han bare baila. Jeg vet ikke om han ble flau eller hva som skjedde.» Even sukker tungt. 

Mamma legger hånden sin på skulderen hans «Kanskje du burde snakke med Mikael og høre hva han tenkte? Hvordan han opplevde det som skjedde i fjor? Det tror jeg hadde vært nyttig for deg, helt uavhengig av hvilke følelser Mikael har.» 

«Ja, synes du det? Jeg har tenkt at jeg burde snakke med han, men så har jeg ikke klart å få meg til å gjøre det. Jeg er redd.»

«Hva er du redd for?», spør mamma. 

«Jeg er redd for å finne ut svaret på det spørsmålet jeg stilte deg», sier Even og reiser seg brått fra sofaen.


	5. Ingenting ekte

Det er kaldt, men Even fryser ikke. Han har ikke tid til å tenke på hvor kaldt det er. Klokka er 14.41 lørdag ettermiddag, og Mikael skal spille kamp. 

Even har valgt seg ut en plass på tribunen hvor han kan se, men ikke bli sett. Øynene hans søker rundt på banen. Han får øye på Mikael. Høy, mørk, stødig. Han løper rundt banen og varmer opp. Det er så vidt det synes, men Even ser at Mikael halter litt, og han lurer på om det er den gamle vridningsskaden i kneet som har kommet tilbake. Han må sikkert benke mesteparten av kampen. Ergelig. 

Etter samtalen med mamma for noen dager siden, har Even funnet ut at han aldri vil få fred hvis han ikke ordner opp med Mikael. Han gruer seg. Men nå vil han først bare føle på hvordan det er å være i Mikaels verden igjen, men uten å synes. Samtidig som han betrakter Mikael i smug, tvinger han seg selv til å tenke tilbake, ta følelsene inn over seg. Han husker spesielt den sommeren han fikk være med familien til Mikael til Danmark. 

Mikael og Even hadde hatt enorme forventninger, og fantaserte om ville fester og enda villere chicks hele veien ned. 

«Det som skjer i Danmark, blir i Danmark», hadde Mikael sagt. 

Even var veldig enig. Da de kom ned, viste det seg at de bare trengte hverandre. De drakk seg kanakas og filosoferte om alt mellom himmel og jord. Om kveldene lå de på ryggen i den fine sanden på stranda. De snakket om at bipolare er kreative, at mange er veldig produktive og kan oppnå store ting i sine maniske perioder. At Even ikke kan tenke for mye på de store spørsmålene i livet, for da får han heftig noia. 

«Hvis du kunne velge bort sykdommen din, men det betydde at du ikke fikk de periodene hvor alt er helt fantastisk, ville du gjort det?», hadde Mikael spurt. 

Even var ikke i tvil. «Ja!» 

«Da må nedturene være helt jævlige», sa Mikael og så medfølende på Even.

Even så opp mot himmelen, men trakk blikket raskt til seg igjen. «Både oppturene og nedturene er helt jævlige. Det er en kort periode når jeg er på vei opp hvor livet er temmelig digg, men det går kjapt over når jeg mister kontrollen og alt er kaos» 

De hadde snakket om dette før, og Even ville aller helst ha gjort noe helt annet. Han benyttet enhver anledning til å komme borti Mikael. Et streif med armen, et sammenstøt med benet. Han hadde til og med klart å bli liggende halvveis over Mikael da han skulle strekke seg etter en ny øl som sto på Mikael sin side. Varmen fra Mikael var berusende, og han måtte bruke viljestyrke for å løsrive seg. Det hadde ikke virket som Mikael syntes det var ubehagelig heller, selv om Even visste at Mikael likte jenter.

Mikael falt i tanker og ble stille en stund. Så reiste han seg opp på albuen og spurte lattermildt «hvis du kunne vært en vampyr, ville du vært det?» 

Even brøt ut i latter. «Det må ha vært litt av en tankerekke. Vampyr liksom?», han lo og dyttet Mikael så han falt overende. «Jeez. Hva med deg? Ville du vært vampyr?» Han løftet øyenbrynene og prøvde å se seriøs ut. 

«Eh, nei», svarte Mikael bestemt. 

«Hvorfor ikke? Du kunne sugd blod og hypnotisert chicks» ertet Even. 

«Hahaha, nei, for da hadde jeg gått glipp av den bleike kroppen din i shorts hver dag. Har du hørt om solarium, eller?» 

De lo og ertet hverandre, og etterhvert gikk samtalen over til andre tema. 

 

Even ler litt for seg selv. De hadde vært drittunger. Umodne. Ingenting ekte kunne komme fra noe sånt. 

Halvveis i kampen velger han å gå. Det er ikke noen større klisjé enn å sitte på tribunen og se sin tidligere crush spille fotball. Dessuten vil han ikke risikere å stå ansikt til ansikt med Mikael igjen.


	6. Utilstrekkelig

Even ser på Isak som ligger ved siden av ham i sengen. Det er mørkt, men månen sniker en kald stråle inn mellom gardinene og lyser opp Isak for ham. Han sover. Kroppen hans glinser fortsatt av svette, og de lange musklene er en forelesning i ung styrke. Even vet at han har tilfredsstilt Isak på alle måter. Hvorfor føler han seg da så utilstrekkelig? 

Pfføøh. Han stirrer opp i taket. Pokker ta denne følelsen! Ikke har han snakket med Mikael heller. Hva venter han egentlig på? Det er bare å få det overstått. 

Det hugger til i magen, og han ser for seg Mikaels ansikt så nært hans eget. Den varme pusten mot lepp…. 

Even snur seg brått og river tak i telefonen. Spotifylista har gått non-stop i hele kveld, men ikke noe Kings of Leon nå, ass. Det blir for mye. Han trykker shuffle, og Closer forsvinner. Robyn er inne, og han er fornøyd. Call your girlfriend er bra. Den minner bare om Isak. Han skrur ned lyden litt. 

I morgen skal han snakke med Mikael. Hundre prosent sikkert. Han skal si at Isak er mannen i hans liv, og ingen kan endre på det. Han snur seg og kryper tett inntil Isak. Han legger armene rundt ham, og trykker han til brystet. «Jeg elsker deg» hvisker han ut i mørket. Han tar en liten pause før han legger til «og vi kommer aldri til å svikte hverandre».


	7. Jeg visste du ville komme

Even står foran det gule huset som han kjenner like godt som sin egen bukselomme. I perioder har han nesten bodd der. Det er tomt i oppkjørselen. Det betyr at foreldrene til Mikael ikke er hjemme. 

Han håper at Mikael er hjemme, for det må skje nå, ellers er han redd for at motet skal svikte. For et år siden kunne han bare gått rett inn, men i dag ringer han på. Mikael åpner nesten med det samme. 

Even lener seg mot dørkarmen «Halla», sier han, med ett rolig og selvsikker.

Mikael smiler bredt «Jeg visste du ville komme».


	8. Det der funker ikke lenger

Mikael holder døra åpen og går til siden «Kom inn. Mamma og pappa er ikke hjemme». 

«Kan vi gå en tur?», spør Even. Han snur seg og nikker mot veien utenfor. 

Noen minutter senere vandrer de gatelangs. Det er anstrengt mellom dem, og det går opp for Even at han ikke kjenner Mikael lenger. De er ikke de samme guttene som for et år siden. Han aner ikke hva Mikael driver med, annet enn at han fortsatt spiller fotball. 

«Går det bra med familien, eller?» Even spør. Herregud, så kleint. 

«Tja, det går bra. Jeg kom ut av skapet da. De tok det bra, bortsett fra pappa, som bare tror det er en periode». Mikael smiler oppgitt. 

De trasker videre gjennom gatene i stillhet, ute av stand til å finne noe å snakke om. Even synes at Mikael virker litt nervøs. Selv har han aldri vært roligere. Hvordan kunne han ha trodd at han fortsatt hadde følelser for Mikael? Det føles mer som en bror som har flyttet til utlandet og man bare treffer én gang i året. Even tenker på Isak, og får sommerfugler i magen. Det eneste han har lyst til er å fortelle Isak alt, si unnskyld for at han tvilte, og vise på alle måter at Isak er den eneste for han. Men før han kan gå er det noen spørsmål han må ha svar på. 

De havner på skolen, og Even setter seg på en benk i skolegården. Mikael blir stående ved siden av med hendene i bukselommene og skuldrene litt for høyt. 

«Jeg trenger å høre deg fortelle om det som skjedde da jeg ble syk i fjor», sier Even, stemmen er alvorlig. 

Mikael ser overrasket ut, men venter på at Even skal snakke ferdig. 

Even fortsetter «Du bare forsvant da jeg trengte deg mest. Hva skjedde med det?» Det føles som Even har ventet i uendelighet på å få svar på akkurat dette spørsmålet. 

Mikael rynker øyenbrynene og senker skuldrene «Du hooka med dama mi», sier han og presser leppene sammen. 

Even stirrer vantro på Mikael. «Hva? Hooka med dama di? Hvorfor i alle dager skulle jeg gjøre det? Jeg var jo dødsforelska i deg!» 

Mikael stirrer like vantro tilbake «Jeg visste at du likte meg, så jeg trodde du gjorde det for å gjøre meg sjalu og for at det skulle bli slutt mellom Anne og meg». 

Even klarer ikke å tro det han hører. «Men… det er ikke sant! Jeg har aldri hooket med Anne. Hvem var det som sa det til deg?» Even er stressa, dette er helt ny informasjon, og han føler at alt han har bygget det siste året på, har vært en løgn. 

Mikael ser ut som noen har stukket av med godteriet hans. «Det var Sonja», sier han. De ser på hverandre, og det går et lys opp for begge to. Sonja. Selvfølgelig. 

«Hvorfor spurte du ikke bare meg?» Even er skuffet og forvirret. Han ser utfordrende på Mikael. 

«Vet du, for det første var jeg langt inne i skapet selv, og jeg var livredd for å ramle ut ufrivillig. Kan du tenke deg hvordan pappa hadde reagert? Jeg ønsket bare at alt skulle være som før, med deg og Sonja, og Anne og meg. Men Sonja gjorde det veldig vanskelig. Du begynte å bli syk rett etterpå, og Sonja var en vegg det var umulig å trenge igjennom. Nå skjønner jeg jo hvorfor. Hun var ikke interessert i å miste deg til meg» 

Mikael ser på Even med anger i blikket «Derfor gjorde jeg bare det enkleste, men også feigeste. Jeg gjorde meg utilgjengelig for deg». 

Tankene kverner i hodet til Even. Sonja er ikke helt god. Men han klarer ikke å være kjempesint på henne. Mikael tar Evens stillhet som en oppmuntring, og legger hånden sin på låret hans. 

«Nei, Mikael. Det der fungerer ikke lenger. Det kunne kanskje blitt noe mellom oss hvis ikke ting ble som de ble i fjor. Men ikke nå. Jeg er faktisk glad for at det som skjedde, skjedde.» 

Even reiser seg, tar ansiktet til Mikael mellom hendene sine og ser han alvorlig inn i øynene. Med trykk på hvert eneste ord sier han «Ellers hadde jeg ikke møtt Isak.» Det føles som en befrielse å si det, og være helt sikker i hjertet sitt. 

«Even?» 

Even slipper ansiktet til Mikael, og snurrer rundt.

Det er Isak.


	9. Den forrige mannen i ditt liv

Isak kommer gående over skolegården. 

«Hva er det som skjer her?», spør han mistenksomt. Han strekker ut en hånd mot Mikael og sier «Hei, jeg er Isak». 

Mikael ser nervøst opp på Even, men tar hånden til Isak «Mikael». 

«Du burde gå», Even ser oppfordrende på Mikael.

«Nei! Ikke gå! Det er så hyggelig å treffe Evens venner, og han har ikke fortalt noe om deg» Isak henvender seg syrlig til Mikael. 

«Eh sorry, jeg må gå» Mikael ser opp på Even som om han vil lagre ansiktet hans i en eller annen usynlig databank før han går.

«Hva skjedde her nå, Even?» Isak er tydelig opprørt. «Mikael? Den forrige mannen i ditt liv, liksom. Er du ute etter å såre meg med vilje, så er dette en god plan». 

«Mikael oppsøkte meg på skolen for noen uker siden. Han sa han hadde følelser for meg», Even holder seg rolig.

Isak hever øyenbrynene. «Ja? Og da sa du selvfølgelig at du har type, og ikke er interessert?» 

Even svelger. «Det er ikke så enkelt, Isak» 

Isak stirrer på Even. Det ser ut som han ser en fremmed.

«Hvor vanskelig kan det være, Even? Jeg har kjæreste. Sånn. Ferdi.» 

Even vrir seg ukomfortabelt. Han vet ikke helt hvor han skal feste blikket. 

«Men faen da, Even, si noe! Hvorfor hører jeg om dette først nå? Hvorfor må jeg ferske deg sammen med en fyr jeg ikke engang vet at du snakker med?»

Even krymper seg under blikket til Isak. Han vet veldig godt at han har driti seg ut. 

«Jeg skulle fortelle deg alt, men jeg måtte bare finne ut av hva jeg egentlig følte. Det var bare ikke noe vits i å lage drama hvis det viste seg å være ingenting». Even håper at Isak skal forstå. 

Men Isak har vært her før. «Akkurat som det ikke var noen vits i å fortelle meg at du hadde bipolar? Jeg trodde vi var over det med å skjule ting!» 

«Isak, jeg sa jo til deg at jeg bare kom til å såre deg. Det var du som ville prøve likevel! Nå er vi der.»

Isak er så sint at han kjenner tårene presse på. Ikke pokker om han skal gråte foran Even. Han tar seg sammen, og stirrer hardt på Even. 

«Ja, jeg ville prøve, men det var når jeg trodde at vi var to om det!» 

«Vi er to om det! La meg forklare hva som skjedde. Dette hadde ingenting med oss to å gjøre, det var mellom Mikael og meg.» Han ser at Isak sperrer øynene opp og blafrer med neseborene. «Nei! Ikke sånn. Det er ikke det jeg mener. Det er bare at det var noe som var uferdig mellom oss, og jeg ville bare.. jeg vet ikke.. jeg måtte bare finne ut av det.» 

«Ok?» Isak er iskald i blikket. «Har du funnet ut av det?» Underleppa hans skjelver faretruende. «Hva har skjedd mellom dere? Hvor langt måtte du gå?!» De siste ordene forsvinner i et halvkvalt hulk. 

«Jeg har ikke gjort noe, det har ikke skjedd noe!» Even roper det ut i fortvilelse, men innser med ett at det ikke er helt sant. Han må være ærlig mot Isak. 

«Men jeg skal innrømme at jeg har tenkt på det», sier han og ser skyldig i bakken.

Isak klarer ikke å holde tårene tilbake lenger. Elver renner nedover kinnene hans. 

Even prøver å strekke ut en hånd «Isak…» Men Isak trekker seg unna. 

«Jeg elsker deg, Isak. Noen ganger får jeg bare ledningene mine i kryss, men jeg elsker deg. Det har jeg aldri tvilt på.» Even prøver desperat å fange blikket til Isak. «Det bare.. det er vanskelig å forklare, men Mikael var et ubesvart spørsmål, noe som kunne vært og som jeg ble nysgjerrig på.» 

Isak ser såret og tårevåt opp på Even «Er det sånn her det alltid kommer til å bli med deg? Du knuser hjertet mitt annenhver uke. Greit at du har bipolar, men det gir deg ikke rett til å kjøre over andres følelser!»  
Han holder blikket til Even i noen sekunder. Så snur han seg og går.


	10. Møt meg på KB

Even tråkker utålmodig og fortvilet fram og tilbake foran inngangen til kollektivet. Det er midt på natten, og han har vært her helt siden Isak gikk fra ham. Han sender sms etter sms, prøver å forklare, men får ikke noe svar.

Svar da! Jeg takler ikke å ikke snakke med deg!   
Eskild vil ikke slippe inn. Vær så snill Isak.   
Kan vi ikke bare snakke sammen? <3 

Even stirrer på telefonen i håp om svar. Etter et minutt klarer han ikke mer, og sender en ny.

Det som er viktig å huske her, er at ingenting   
fysisk skjedde mellom Mikael og meg.   
Og jeg hadde allerede sagt til ham at elsker deg, rett før du kom.   
Du må tilgi meg, Isak. Jeg gjør hva som helst.

Ikke noe svar. Ikke noe livstegn. Hva hvis Isak aldri kommer til å tilgi ham? Even kjenner at det blir vanskelig å puste. Han har aldri angret så mye på noe, noen gang,   
men han skjønner at det ikke har noe for seg å stå her ute hele natten,   
så han sender en siste melding.

Jeg skjønner at du er veldig lei deg.   
Men dette SKAL vi fikse opp i.  
Nå går jeg hjem og lar deg få litt tid,   
Men hvis du vil prate så er jeg her.  
Når som helst. Jeg elsker deg, husk det! <3

 

______________________

 

Even sover urolig, og klokka ni klarer han ikke å sove mer, selv om han ikke har sovet mer enn et par, tre timer sammenhengende. Han er nødt til å ordne opp med Isak, og han tror han vet hvordan.   
Han sender en melding:

 

Kjære Isak. Møt meg på KB klokken 12.00,   
det er viktig. Even <3


	11. Det var det jeg ville si deg

Even sitter på KB med kopp glovarm kaffe foran seg. Han varmer hendene sine på koppen. Isak har ikke gitt noen tilbakemelding på meldingen, så han aner ikke om han kommer eller ikke.  
Foten hans rister av seg selv, og det er så vidt han klarer å sitte stille på stolen.  
Halvveis i kaffen, kommer Isak inn døren. Han ser seg rundt, og får øye på Even. Ansiktet hans er alvorlig når han kommer bort til bordet. 

«Hei», sier han monotont idet han slenger seg ned på en stol. 

Even smiler bredt «så fint å se deg»,han er på vei til å gripe hånden til Isak, men innser i siste sekund at han ikke har lov til det, og trekker hånden til seg igjen. 

Isak ser på klokka «jeg har dårlig tid, hva var det som var så viktig?», spør han med harde lepper. 

Even fortsetter å smile – i håp om at det smitter? – og sier «bare vent i to minutter, så får du vite det». 

Det ser ut som Isak er på vei til å reise seg og gå, og et øyeblikk tror Even at planen hans kommer til å mislykkes.  
Han åpner munnen for å si noe, men i det samme klinger den lille bjellen på døren og Mikael kommer inn. 

_________________

De tre guttene sitter med hver sin kopp kaffe. Even sitter alene på sin side av bordet –noe han synes er på sin plass, det er han som har gjort noe galt. Han begynner å snakke. 

«Isak, det er viktig for meg at du hører det jeg har å si til Mikael. Det var derfor jeg ba deg om å komme», sier han alvorlig. 

Isak sier ingenting, bare venter.

Even vender seg bort fra Isak, og sier til Mikael «Jeg ble veldig såret, da du tok avstand på Bakka. Jeg trodde du hatet meg, og at du dømte meg på grunn av sykdommen»  
Even holder hele tiden blikket fast på Mikael. «så da du kom til meg og sa at du ville ta opp kontakten, ble jeg smigret og glad – og kanskje litt stolt – i den grad at jeg glemte mye av det vonde som skjedde,  
og hvor dritt du oppførte deg mot meg» 

Mikael prøver å si noe, men blir stoppet av Even, som ikke er ferdig. 

«Det handlet kun om min selvtillit, og at jeg følte en slags erstatning for den dårlige slutten vi fikk. Sorry, Mikael, men på en måte brukte jeg deg til å heale selvfølelsen min litt.  
Det var aldri snakk om at jeg kom til å få noen sterkere eller ekte følelser for deg»

Even studerer Mikael for å se reaksjonen hans. «Det var det jeg ville si deg», sier han til slutt, og tar en slurk av kaffen.

Mikael sier ingenting, han piller med en finger på logoen på kaffekoppen, og ser ned i bordet. Plutselig reiser han seg.  
«Jeg skjønner, og det er greit, vi trenger ikke å si noe mer» han tar på seg jakka «Du hadde uansett sagt det meste forrige gang, så»  
Han ser ikke på noen av dem, bare snur seg og går. 

Even ser på Isak. Han vet ikke helt hva han kan forvente seg. Han plukker litt på duken, vet ikke hva han skal si, han bare håper at Isak forstår hvorfor det med Mikael skjedde.  
Så legger Isak hånden sin over hans. 

«Du må få opp selvtilliten, ass», sier han og smiler forsiktig. 

De fletter fingrene sammen.


End file.
